There are numerous information services provided to customers through electronic mediums such as the Internet. Most information services are either undertaken on a contractual basis where users pay a specified sum (typically before the service is performed), or the service is provided for free. Typically all users are considered equal and receive an equal standard of service.
In most situations information providers determine their own value and/or select their own prices. No system to date automatically adjusts or determines the value of an information provider based upon interactions with the user in such a manner that takes into account the value of the user and the valve of the advisor, as determined by a centralised system.
What is further required is that the system provides incentives to information providers to provide higher quality of information at a faster turnaround rate. In addition the system should increase usership through user competition and reward.